Come For You
by natasha.jones.1654
Summary: I am Isabella Swan I am a hybrid Part Demigod Part Angel, I can shape shift because of who my dad is but you need to read to see who he is, Let's just say daddy & Jasper should get along well. I thought Edward was the love of my life and daddy took my powers away because i stayed with Edward but when he left me dad gave them back to me. For 600 years i have been alone now i go back
1. Chapter Prologue

**Coming for you**

** Prologue Bella & Jasper**

** Where Life Is Now**

** I don't own Twilight, I wish I did, I would be rich and a bit more happy.**

** Right now I seem to be always wanting to write Bella & Jasper or Carlisle & Bella**

** and Edward & Jasper M/M I know but when reading the books of Twilight Edward always seem to be the **

** prissy type and some times when I'm in one of my moods I like to this Jasper could Dominate**

** Edward really well and they are both sexxxxy so yeah, I can't really see Emmett in a M/M pairing.**

** Ok all have fun and I hope you like. **

* * *

**Life seems to be what we make it.**

I have realised we can either go with the flow and our ride won't be so dangerous, but when you struggle against the flow it tries to drag you down.

My Name is Isabella Swan and a couple of days after my birthday Edward Cullen left me!

I need to tell you all something I am not human I'm hybrid part Demigod to be precise and the other part of me is Angel.

My mother was an Angel she had wings in human form if she wanted too, so do I, My father is Ares the god of God of War but can shift forms he uses Black Panther, I can also use his Black Panther as well.

With my shifter senses I can tell truth from lie my agility is like a Panther and strength is well stronger that a vampire, being demigod I have same powers as my dad Ares but my problem was when I was with Edward Cullen, Ares said I could not mate him he wasn't my true mate but because I wouldn't listen to him he stripped my powers.

* * *

When I realised he wasn't my mate because he was able to leave me, I know he lied about loving me and wanting to keep me safe but that wasn't the case I knew I was his singer and I loved his family more than I loved him, I don't hate any of them, I knew Edward could guilt anyone into what he wanted, he did it with me when we were going out.

I didn't go looking for them I wanted to get my life back on track, how I wanted it in the first place, My only problem in getting over the Cullen's I loved them like my own flesh & blood, Edward would always keep me away from him, saying he couldn't control his want for blood.

* * *

What I saw is they always had him in between one of his siblings when he went out on his Alice or Edward always rang him asking how his control is? It was like they played with his head, but I could never prove it, that was when my feelings for Edward started to change.

Now the Cullen's are gone I miss Esmé who I thought of as my mum Carlisle as my dad, Emmett who was my big teddy bear my big brother, Rose she was my sister to me I know she hated me but I loved her and wanted to be friends, Jasper I can't say he is my brother my feelings towards his was always want desire it kind of confused me when I was with Edward but I couldn't do anything anyway Jasper was married to my best friend I was going out with his brother so I pushed it down as far as I could.

**It has been 600 years since I seen the Cullen's and I decided to go back to Forks Washington to see how times have changed.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Coming For You**

** I don't own Twilight but I wish I did. I'd die happy. Have fun all you Twilight Freaks yep freaks just like me LOVE YOU ALL XXXXXXXXXXXX Be GOD. **

** Chapter 1**

* * *

** Back To Forks**

* * *

Here I am 600 years later sitting on my old high school from when I was here last, I still look 18 but I could pass for a 17 or 18-year-old but my real age is 1050 years old yeah old huh and poor Edward thought I would be an old human being, huh even when daddy took my powers he left me immortal and I still couldn't die, a vampire can't even drain me dry.

I couldn't tell the Cullen's who I was dad spelled me and the man Edward thought was my dad was just a guardian here to protect me from myself mainly they thought I was being stupid loving Edward Cullen but then I didn't.

**School Morning**

School still starts at 8:00am, Lucky I don't really need to sleep I did with Edward so he would ask the questions my daddy forbid me to answer.

I have a shower at 6:45am.

Get dressed after shower – I put on Crop top White with fang bangers on it, Black mini skirt, Black leggings and Black Combat boots with steel caps.

Do my hair and makeup – My hair is now white Blonde, I have Black eyeliner and Grey eye shadow, blush to colour my cheeks a bit & Black lipstick.

Have Breakfast – Re do lipstick.

Go to my Porsche and drive to school.

* * *

** I Arrive…**

I arrive to school and get out of my car and the kids are looking at so I start of to the front office I turn around and look at my car and then look around the car park and notice 2 other flash cars the rest are just middle class people compared to the money I have.

I am waiting in the front office for the receptionist to look at me, I decided I waited for too long so I thumped on the counter and said I am new here and this is supposed to be a place of education, I got here 15 minutes ago while you were still reading your clothing magazine you ignore a student do you do that often because if I have to I will have my daddy investigate the school for negligence of a minor and then sue for every penny.

The woman, well I wouldn't call her a woman she was young and not suitable for this job, sputtered and called the principle, she complained about my manners so I told the principle what happened.

Let's just say he wasn't happy I was last chance she thought because her daddy was mayor she could what she wanted, so she lost her job and he asked my name.

"Hello sir my name is Isabella Swan, I just transferred here and need to pick up my time-table," "Well Miss Swan my name is Principle John Johns," I look at him and he said "yes my mother was high on pain medication when she named me but it's not as bad as my brothers." Principle Johns chuckled. Ok here are you're classes.

**Class Time Table**

**Home Room – 8:00am – 8:30am**

**English - 8:40am – 9:40am**

**Morning Break – 9:50am – 10:10am**

**Maths – 10:20am – 11:20am**

**Science - 11:30am – 12:30pm**

**Lunch – 12:40pm – 13:40pm**

**Gym – 13:50pm – 14:50pm**

**Home Room – 15:00pm – 15:15pm**

* * *

He hands me a map with it all and I walk to my home room.

**Mean while the Cullen's hear the gossip of her.**

* * *

The Cullen's knew a new girl was starting today they all wondered who it was and if she was a nice person.

Since the Cullen's meet and left Bella every time they got to a new school they would see if they could make a friend someone to talk to, someone to relax with that was how Edward meet is mate 200 years after he left Bella.

**Edward** – "I always hated leaving Bella and I didn't want to do that with Lola so I turned her."

"I always wondered what would have happened if he stayed with Bella and sometimes it caused friction between me & Lola, I understood but I always wondered what if…"

"What's the new girl like?"

**Alice** – "Jasper & me split 1 month after they left Bella I couldn't stand how Moppy Jasper got when they left, so we both agreed to divorce, 1 month after the divorce I meet her true mate, I has never been happier, I could see the problems with our family it was a mistake leaving our Bella she was the glue that held us together and all was supported our ways and beliefs."

"Even Rose misses her and poor Emmett didn't know what to do slowly he pulled himself out of his funk but it took over 400 years and even Rose didn't push him she did it when we had to leave Bella and it was almost the end of her mate to lose his sister."

* * *

**Jasper**

"Me & Alice broke apart not long after we left Bella, I miss my Bella I don't know why I feel like this and for some strange reason I started to feel a bit better this morning once we got to school it was and is weird…."

"I miss my Bella please come home to me…."

"Huh what new girl…."

**Rose** – "I hated myself after we left Bella I didn't know she held us together she made us have fun she made us live….. We lived and I didn't see it even when Edward the dickwad found his mate she didn't give use what Bella gave us…"

**Emmett** - "I want our Bella back! I am going to find a way she is ours and if dickwad just maned up even if they weren't mates we would have our Bella in our life forever…. She would be here.

* * *

** At my first class**

**Bella**

I got to class before anyone else, sitting and waiting hating this lonely feeling I have always had since the Cullen's left but when I got to school this morning the pain started to go.

Sitting and waiting for class I pull out my book and laptop, start it up and wait.

* * *

**Jasper**

I had English now and I get there and see I am the second person in the room then I catch a scent and look at her the new girl.

If I could my dead heart would be beating the pain has gone I don't feel lonely any more, I start to walk to the table and sit with her, she doesn't look up but I had to know **"Bella?"**

* * *

**Bella**

I look up from where I was sitting and see Jasper walk in my loneliness is gone and the pain don't exists, I started to get nerves what if he hates me when he finds out I never told them what I was?

I concentrated really hard and talked to my daddy in my mind.

**Bella – "Daddy the pains gone why?"**

**Ares – "Who is it that made the pain go away?"**

**Bella – "Daddy it was a Cullen…"**

**Ares – "No way in hell it was dickwad Edward Cullen, I know he's not your mate, I seen your mate in a vision when you were born and it wasn't him why do you think I took your powers away. So who do you think took your pain away?"**

**Bella laughed at her dad in her head.**

**Bella – "No daddy it is Jasper, when I think of him even when I was with Edward I thought of the sun, even when everyone thought him blood thirsty scary vampire all I saw was a coven trying to suffocate him they followed him every where and didn't trust him. Even when we had the birthday party incident I never blamed him like dickwad and family."**

**Ares – "Yes my daughter you are right if I am correct he is empathy so when it's just him he can control himself but with 6 other vampires he suffered from their blood lust and they let him take the blame."**

**"I was watching the party that night and they all didn't want to blame themselves so they took the easy way by blaming the newest to being veggie, so settle daughter."**

**Bella – "So Jasper is my mate?"**

**Ares – "Yes baby girl, I couldn't tell you at the time because he was married and our laws state marriage is like mating you have to go the right way to be with the one meant for you, you have to work it out yourself that is why I chucked a hint that dickwad was not yours, but jasper was not ready at the time either you found each other when you were supposed to."**

**"So say hello to your mate for me and I give you permission to tell him about your mother and me, be well my daughter I will watch over you for a while just to be on the safe side."**

That's when I heard Jasper say my name, I looked up and he stuttered and breath he didn't need.

He pulled me in to his arms and held on like I was going to run away.

I grabbed on to him and didn't let go.

* * *

**Jasper**

When I grabbed her she held on tight, I murmured to my Bella you're here you're not going any were without me, dry sobbing on her shoulder

**Jasper – "My Bella you're here, how?"**

**Bella – "Can we just skip class so we can talk please?"**

**Jasper – "Ok Bella let's go."**

**Bella – "Um Jasper before we go you know I'm your mate don't you?"**

**Jasper – (I could see Bella bracing for me to reject her not in any life she's mine) "Yes my Bella your mine I'm yours let's go talk."**

**Bella – "Can we get the others because I don't want to keep telling the story over & over again?"**

**Jasper – "Ok I will text everyone to meet us at the cars, what car do you drive?"**

**Bella – (I smiled wickedly at him) "I drive a Porsche it's out the front."**

**Jasper – (I chuckle at her) "You got new tastes in cars and clothes Bella I like, ok let's go."**

* * *

**Bella**

As we walked out of class before it started Jaspers phone was beeping away with messages.

**Jasper – "Um Bella you should know Edward has a mate now."**

**Bella – (I could see how insecure Jasper was so I told him what I knew) "Oh sweet Jasper, My daddy told me when he knew I was with Edward he done some stuff to me and that's part of what I need to talk to you and the other's about but I never knew you were my mate until daddy told me when I saw you in class."**

**Jasper looked at me when I said that comment about my daddy tell me in class.**

**Jasper – "Ok let's go to the cars and we will get Carlisle & Esmé at the house."**

* * *

** Jasper & Bella waiting for the Cullen's**

As we were waiting for the Cullen's, I turned into Jasper's arms and kissed him he held me tighter and run his tongue on my bottom lip I opened for his and we kissed deeper, me being who I am I don't need to breath if I don't want to I just do it to look human, getting back to the kiss I run my hands in to Jasper's hair pulling him closer to kiss him while we kiss I jump up and wrap my legs around Jasper's hips and grind down on him moaning and groaning at the feel of him, I can feel his hard length rubbing me between my legs I start to get more wet and I move on him faster, I bite his lip and pull his hair harder and jasper growled at me and spun us around and pushed me up against someone's van,

I am getting to the peak of coming and Jasper kissed me harder and pulled me on to length a bit harder and that's when I gasp and his in Jaspers mind I'm going to come Jasper groans and growls me to now Bella, I gasp and moan coming until I feel drain and in a dame fucking great way and so does Jasper he moans Ah man my pants are wet, then we crack up laughing.

** The Cullen's Arrive**

**Edward** - We go to the parking lot to meet Jasper because he said it was urgent, what we didn't expect was to see jasper in the situation we did he had a girl pushed in to a van and they were to put it bluntly rubbing off on each other we have never seen Jasper like this not even with Alice, looking at Alice I could see the hurt and hear the hurt that she and Jasper were never like that, then she went blank into vision, while everyone was watching Jasper have his fun, then we hear just the end of his fun he say's Bella we all looked at each other than Alice come out of her vision and said.

**Alice - "now I know why Jasper was lonely and in pain all the time he missed his mate not even realising he had met her because they never had interment contact,"**

**Edward – "What are you talking about?"**

**Alice – "Just wait and see."**

We heard them finish and they were laughing so we decided to interrupt.

**Edward – "Jasper what's going on and who is she?" Edward grumbled.**

**Jasper spun around and growled. I was so occupied by Bella I didn't know they had come but looking at Bell she had a smirk on her face she knew they were there and wanted everyone to know Jasper was hers.**

**Jasper –** (I straightened up and said)** "Sorry was busy but Bella knew you were here."**

**Alice – "Jasper Bella's been dead for a long time sweetie, I am glad you found your mate though."**

**Jasper –** (While I held Bella to me her face in my neck breathing me in keeping me calm.) **"Alice how do you know she's my mate?"**

**Alice – "I had a vision I didn't see her face but I know it's someone from our past, But you can't call your mate Bella it's not nice to make her someone she's not."**

**Jasper –** (While I looked at Bella I tried mind speak again)** "Bella can Edward hear us?"** (Bella shock her head for no) **Ok Bella, "how can she see some of you,** **but not all of you?"** (because I wouldn't let her know yet, I don't hate you all for leaving you thought I was human and I was but my daddy wouldn't let me tell anyone what I am because Edwards not my mate, That's why daddy said to me in the class room, he told me in my head, you can only tell after you meet your mate and both agree on the mating but I should tell you when we want you will get a mating tattoo on you and you will kind off be like me no one can ever kill you, you can only die if I die or if a special someone kills us with a certain tool.)** "Ok Bella we better do this at the Cullen's."** (Yes my mate.)

* * *

When I look up Edward and Alice were yelling at me to pay attention, I don't think Bella liked it because that's when she revealed part of herself to all of us, she flew out of my arms beautiful wings on her back she looked like an angel she growled at Edward and Alice threw lightning bolts at them making them using vampire speed to not get hit, that's when they realised who was the girl in Jaspers arms.

**Edward – "Bella is that you? How? My Bella your back."**

**Jasper –** (I growled at Edward)** "She is mine Edward not yours."**

**Bella hit Edwards with a gust of wind and he flew to the outer limits of Folks.**

**Edward –** (How did she come back she's human, shit I didn't mean to say my Bella shit Jasper's going to go ape shit and so is Lola, I ran back to them and stood next to Lola she looked hurt I pulled her to me and told her what I meant.)

**"Lola I'm sorry I didn't mean to say she was mine, I know she's not and I know I'm yours and you are mine I am sorry for hurting you baby please give me a chance."**

**Lola – "I can understand Edward the last time you saw she was yours and you have felt guilt all this time for deserting her I understand that to but you should be saying sorry to your brother too, then I suggest I meet my new sister who asked us here to tell her story so hurry it up."**

**Edward –** (I gulped I know human reaction but did it anyway)** "Sorry Jasper & Bella for saying that I went back in to the past and the last time I saw her she was mine, I really am sorry brother."**

**Jasper –** (I look at Edward and then at Bella she tells me in my head to say we forgive him, Bella said she can read his mind and he holds no love for Bella but sisterly love and affection, the Bella looked in to Lola's head and seen as well, Bella told me that they are both bisexual and since our show here in the car park they both want to have a foursome she explained it more clearly when I raised my brows, Lola wants to have sex with Bella, Jasper & Edward the same for Edward he wants me and Bella and all so Lola hmm I look at Bella and she whispered in my mind only after when finish our bonding and go on a honey moon.)** "Thank you Edward & Lola and Bella say's for me to tell you both after me & her finish our bonding get married and have a honey moon we will take you both up on that idea you two were thinking when me and Bella were having fun."**

Bella Chuckled.

**Lola and Edward groan.**

* * *

When I look at Alice she goes in to a vision.

**Alice - She comes out of it pretty quick and snaps "why didn't we do stuff like that when we were together?"**

**Lola – "You're not mine or Edwards's type Alice we like curves soft a subtle as well as hard and long looking at them makes me want more."**

**Edward – "Hmmm didn't think you would go for something like that Jasper?"**

**Jasper – "With Bella hmm yes if she want's I won't cheat, but when I was with Alice she wouldn't let me out of her sight she was jealous of any attention not on her from me until she meet her true mate."**

"Back to why we are here, Is Esmé & Carlisle home?" Emmett nods and looks at Bella I could see how he was restraining himself from coming over to hug and Bell seen it to she looked at Emmett and held her arms out, the she was in brother bears arms again.

**Emmett – "Oh My sister Bella I'm sorry please forgive me I should have never left with them me and Rosie missed you something bad."**(Emmett could see she didn't believe his comment on Rose so I just said)**"Hey Bells when we get home and this sorted out can we hang and Rosie too she really needs to talk to you."**

**Bella – I could see Emmett meant every word I looked at Rose and she smiled at me so shyly I held my arms out to her for a hug she was faster than Emmett, whispering in my ear "I'm sorry sister please forgive me, I'm so sorry." I could see how much she was hurting from hurting me I kissed her head and she gave me a questioning look and realised I have forgiven her.**

**Jasper – I grab Bella and say "Put away the wings Darlin they won't fit in your car."**

**Bella – I giggled put my wings away and said "Our car cowboy, Let's go now see dad & mum."**


	3. Chapter 2

**Coming For You**

** Chapter 2**

** Mum & Dad At last**

Bella – We finally pull up to the Cullen's house and I look at Jasper, "Are you sure they will be happy to see me Jasper? I'm scared."

Jasper – "I don't care what they say if they treat you like shit then we will go visiting some friends ok?"

Bella – "Thank you Jasper, I love you."

Jasper – (Bella said she loved me I pull he in to a hug and kiss her until she pulls away) "I love you too Bella, You are my world." I whispered in Bella's ear.

I got out and opened her door for her and Bella blushed, she looks so pretty when she blushes.

I grab her hand and pull her close to me and we walk to the front door human speed, what amazes me is Bella's not tripping over the place like she used to.

We get inside and I sit down waiting for the others to come in, Bella looks nervous she started to pace Bella had the walk of a jungle cat stalking its prey her hips swayed in a mesmerizing way, Just watching her is getting me hard again and then I remember my pants.

Jasper – "Bella I have to..."

Everyone walks in.

Bella – "What was you going to say Jasper."

Jasper – "Bella I need to change my pants I will be back in a minute."

Bella – "No jasper please stay."

Jasper – "Bella my pants are wet remember."

Bella – "Oh sorry Jasper, Hang on." My cheek's red in embarrassment.

Jasper – (I hear Bella mutter something and then I have tight black skinny jeans that are low on the hips.) "Ahh Bella why these pants darling."

Bella – "You look sexy in them and they show of your butt really good." Giggled Bella.

Everyone's laughing at what Bella said when Esme & Carlisle come in.

Carlisle – "Why did you call us from the hospital? Edward."

Edward – "Ok dad there's someone here to see you and mum, can you calm down with the bad temper it will set her of and she is freaking powerful for someone small." I grumbled.

Carlisle – "Ok Who?" growled Carlisle

Esme – "What's that smell on you Jasper?"

Jasper – "I found my true mate but we knew her from 600 years ago so she will tell you the story." I answered with a big cheesy grin.

Esme – "Come out dear we won't hurt you."

Jasper – (I growled) "We did from our past actions mum and dad, so be careful what you say."

Carlisle – "Ok we are sorry for whatever we did but I'm sure we would have had a good enough reason to do it."

Bella – "Yes you did dad but it hurt." Bella said (MY head sticking out from the side of Jasper)

Jasper – "Dad & mum meet my mate…." I replied, slipping my arm around her waist.

Esme and Carlisle pulled me into their arms hugging me saying they missed me and how am I alive.

Bella - I pull away from their arms and sat On Jaspers lap and said "we can talk about that I have been given permission." I answered.

Bella – I will say it all to you just listen ok!

* * *

My name is Isabella Swan Ares but I go by Isabella Swan.

I am 1050 years old.

I am a hybrid.

Carlisle – "What sort of hybrid?"

My mother is Angel.

Everyone gasps.

My father is Ares god of war.

Carlisle – "Bullshit there are no such thing as Greek gods."

* * *

Bella looked like she had been kicked from Carlisle's remark, I growled at him but Bella just said "No." I look at Bella seeing her chant something old older than anyone here knows.

Everyone sees the same as me we all look at dad like we could kill him but all of a sudden Bella say's her chant in English for us to understand as well.

Bella – (I start my chant first in Greek for my intentions then English for their intentions.)

Ares god of war, hear my call I ask for thee to come and see my family, We are one for all eternity, you have watched them since you knew my mate, I ask you to come and bless we two and bring love , loyalty & family, joined them looked after them so my mate would be here for me when he was ready you sent me to him and now we are here and I ask you to come bless this mating and this family, Ares god of war hear my plea and come to me. Come on daddy get here now or I'm setting your library on fire when I visit next. Bella yelled the last part.

* * *

**Jasper**

All of a sudden a bright flash of light in front of Bella freaks me out I tried to grab her but a shield has been erected around her and the man, Then we realise who he is because he and Bella start to yell at each other.

Bella – "You stubband son of a donkeys whore."

Ares - "Why are you yelling at me and calling me a donkey's whore?"

Bella – "Well you are a whore I have so many bloody sisters and brothers who think there shit don't stink because our daddy is Ares god of war." "Why the fuck did you not come when he said you weren't real? You made me do the stupid chant just to call you."

Jasper – "Are you going to be nice and introduce yourself now father?"

Ares looks around the room that's when the vampires notice the nearly 15 foot giant in the room and backed up, Ares smiled like he was going to do something naughty. "Daddy no be good these vampires are our family, I will introduce you so there's no mucking around, starting from my mate Jasper Whitlock this is Ares, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Lola, Edward & Alice I don't know who or where her mate is again I say everyone meet Ares."

Carlisle – "Pleased to meet you."

Esme – "Happy to meet my Bella's Dad."

Emmett – "Hello pleased to meet you, and hey belly boo way cool dad you got there."

Rose – "Sir pleased to meet you, I am glad Bella had someone looking out for her."

Lola – "Pleased to meet you sir and I am lucky to have meet your daughter."

Edward – "Hello sir nice to meet you." said a twitchy Edward.

Alice – "Hello sir nice to make your aqatence."

* * *

**Ares**

I looked at them all and yes Edward has grown to be a good man now, Jasper my Bella's mate is what she needs someone strong to love her and cherish her, the dad & mum seem nice now they know Bella told the truth, I like them all except for Alice she is up to something she all so relies on her vision for her own good not for her coven or family's interest, I know the night of Bella's party here she made sure Jasper didn't hunt and found ways of him being near Bella or any other human to further her own agenda, I know she thinks she can get the Volturi to take Jasper and kill him, Alice's well the mate she pretends to have but he don't know Alice has confused him, he is there now trying to seal the deal, but she don't know the kings are for show me and Bella rule Volturi.

Hmmm let's have fun I told Bella in her head I told Jasper as well he is my son now, Jasper looks at Alice and growls.

* * *

**Carlisle**

What is going on they look like they are talking to each other in their heads but that's not Jasper's power so what's going on? I pull Esme close to me and start to worry.

Jasper – "Alice where is your mate been for the last 2 weeks?

Alice – "He is visiting family, why? I told you all ready."

Jasper – "Where?"

Alice – "New York, why?"

Carlisle see's Bella, Jasper & Ares looking at her like she is the devil incarnate then Jasper looks at Edward he reply's out loud for everyone "She is blocking me." "Thank you Edward" answered Jasper a voice Carlisle never heard hi use on Edward with affection what's been going on that I don't know.

Jasper looks at Bella she stares at Alice and Bella replied "she's lying her mate is a Volturi she is trying to get you killed she didn't want you to be with me she knew 600 years ago I was yours she staged everything," Bella looks at Ares, "daddy can you show Jasper how he can see in to her mind you have more experience teaching please daddy?" Jasper starts to growl you will be punished for this.

Jasper looks at Ares "Sir with everything she has done to this family and me and Bella is there a way to remove her vision but give them to someone else who won't abuse the?"

Ares – "Jasper when you mate with Bella you will get all her powers so you will be equal, but who would you gift vision on to that wouldn't abuse it?"

Jasper tells Ares mind to mind it should go to Emmett, but Ares said to ask him first, I will grant you to choose on member of this family you trust with your life and you and Bell will be able to mid speak to him or her I choose Emmett, so Ares opens a link between jasper and Emmett, so jasper asks "Hey Emmett if I can get Alice's vision's taken away from her do you want them but you will have to all ways stay with the coven to protect mum and dad because if you don't want it I will ask dad," Emmett is sitting his face all pinched "Ok power me up" brother.

I look at Ares and nod at Emmett and then Ares say's all done any problems Emmett ask my daughter.

Alice – "What are you talking about?"

Bella – "Alice look for where your husband is."

Alice – "Why can't I see? What has been done to me?"

Ares – "Carlisle out of respect from our son Jasper I have granted him something we only do when me or any of the gods seem to think someone is abusing the good of their family members & coven, Granted I wouldn't have stepped in if Jasper wasn't our Bella's mate so I transferred Alice's power of sight to someone who won't abuse your trust he is a steady force who won't use it for his own advantage well maybe to win at his video games but he will protect the coven and use the vision's for all and not just to help his own ambitions."

* * *

Everyone looked at Emmett.

Emmett – "What I didn't ask, Jasper asked me if I wanted it me, Jasper & Rose have always been the tightest we know he can handle blood it's just for some reason I didn't know until now was Alice always put him in it."

Carlisle – "How son, please explain?"

Emmett's eyes glaze over for a few minutes and he comes out of his vision.

Emmett – "Wow freaky thing these visions, Ok here go, this is what I say and for some reason I am getting past, present & possible future."

"Jaspers past, Alice was meant to bring him to us but she was not supposed to be with him because he would have meet Bella 5 years after he joined us." Jasper growled and Bella hugged him.

"Present, Alice was and has been up to this day trying to weaken Jasper, When Alice & Jasper by themselves or with us as family he always was near someone bleeding to push him to drink human blood, I don't know why because she brought him here to us to be veggie, She was happy until Jasper & Bella where supposed to meet then she twisted her visions for her liking Jasper has never slipped the times he thought he slipped Alice push Jasper in to Major mode and we know when he's in Major mode he don't know anything except kill."

"What I do know is it was Alice who killed them and framed Jasper making him feel like a monster she would say while he was in Major mode he forced her to drink human blood to make him feel guilty over lies, Then she would be nice and say it's ok jazz we can take a holiday together or you can go see your friends, when she wanted him to go to his friends because they are blood drinkers and she wanted him so wrapped around her little finger."

"Now Alice has found her true mate well maybe no true she dumped Jasper as fast as she could and then her and him plotted for the Volturi to kill Jasper so he wouldn't be in the family so she would have to see him anymore."

"Hey how come I got all that in a vision but when Alice had then she said she just got just the highlights?"

Carlisle – (I look at my daughter, disappointment deep in my heart, Esme's dry sobbing) "How could you do this Alice? Lie about your powers? Sabotage Jasper he is our family, I should have been able to see this the way you made me think Jasper would snap how you never let him alone even with Bella before her party. I am disappointed Alice your plans have feel through, what are you going to do now?"

Alice – "I did what I had to do Jasper was making us weak, my powers are my concern and this whole this is not a waste my mate is with Aro he will kill Jasper and we will be free of him."

Ares – "Alice do you know who I am?"

Alice – "Yes, but you are not vampire you hold no sway over how the Volturi rules." she said with a smug expression.

Ares – "Ok then, Cullen's we need to go somewhere you are under my protection will you allow me to transport you?"

Bella smiles "Ok daddy"

Jasper & the rest of the family nod their heads.

Are's – (Ok the Cullen's are in for a shock I will get Bella to at least warn Jasper, I mind speak to Bella) "Bella honey you should tell your mate what will happen at Volturi because Alice has poisoned his mind and he might attack your uncles."

Bella – (Mind Speak to Are's First then Jasper) "ok daddy," I tap Jasper on the shoulder and tap his temple, he nods (I should tell you the Royals vampire's don't rule Volturi they are there for face value the gods needed vampires to rule over them but really my daddy and me are the boss ok Jasper, oh and Aro, Marcus & Caius are my uncles of sort they are some of my daddy's oldest friends, so be nice to them they might act and play in front of us and daddy but that's for show so all vampire's listen to the Royals and Alice has been spelled so she can't reveal mine or daddy's true nature."

Jasper – (Bella tells me Aro and group are just for show and are her uncles of a sort, I cracked up laughing everyone looks at me like I lost my mind)

Carlisle – "Are you ok son?

Jasper – "Sorry dad, just found something out and I have been told to tell you when Are's takes us there to be quite no out bursts and be respectful and when this is sorted out and Alice is not here he will tell us what's going on. Right sir?"

Ares – "Jasper you are family so for now on its father or daddy." Smirked Ares.

Jasper – "Thank you father" with a nod of his head.

Ares – "Everyone hold hands, Alice you here with me now demanded Ares, Carlisle hold Alice's other hand please so she can't have an excuse for running."

Carlisle – "Yes Ares."

* * *

We all hear Ares and Bella muttering a chant and then we are standing in the waiting room of the Volturi, All the Cullen's gasp but listened to what Jasper said but Alice tried to get away but the fathers held on to her.

Alice – (I hated Jasper at this I will get him; I started to whimper hoping Carlisle would help me but he looked at me with disgust.)

Jasper

The receptionist came up came up to Ares and asked if he had an appointment he said no and she said I'm sorry sir by an appointment is the only way you will see then, Bella looked like she was going to laugh, Ares looked like he was going to kill her so I thought I better step in.

Jasper – "excuse me darling could you please tell King Aro that Major jasper Whitlock is here to request time to have a talk about family matters."

Receptionist – "YYYY…Yes sir Major I will tell Aro right away." She ran as fast as possible for a human.

Ares – "Wow Jasper even the humans who work here know you, I am proud to call you son. If you get bored I'm sure I can find a war for you and Bella to fight."

Jasper – "Well sir I am Major Jasper Whitlock besides being called major I am God of war, I assume it's your persona."

I looked at Bella and then her dad and laughed.

Jasper – "Thankyou father, I look forward to it, but maybe not for at least 100 years, I just want time with my Bella."

Meeting the Volturi Kings

Receptionist – "Oh my god the Major, he's freaking scary."

I walked to the throne room and knocked on the door.

Aro – "Come in."

Receptionist – "Master, Major Jasper Whitlock has requested an appointment and he is here with the Cullen Coven and 2 other people I don't know but I do know they are not vampires, When 1 of the humans requested to see you I said no because he had appointment then the Major demanded to see you."

Aro – "Give me your hand dear, Hmm you should know before you say no to someone who doesn't have an appointment to ask one of us don't you? So why did you say no to him?"

Receptionist – "He is human he can't order me around I don't work for him he is not important to the Volturi so he is not important to me or my job master."

Marcus – "Who has she said no to and has no importance on us? Who does she speak of Aro?"

Caius – "Yes who, considering the look on your face brother we will be getting a new receptionist now won't we?"

Aro – "Yes we will, she refused Ares."

* * *

The kings gasped and the receptionist paled from the look of horror on her master's face.

Receptionist – "Master, what you mean a new receptionist I have been here for 5 years done my job and watched for you, why am I being put to the gutter for refusing a human who didn't have an appointment." I screamed.

Marcus – "Because you stupid bitch you refused the actual God of war, Ares the Greek God who could wipe all of us of the planet if he wished then that means the other human you thought is one of his kids who in fact is a Demigod, woman you live in a world of vampires & shape shifters and werewolves so why not anything else are you fucking dumb." Marcus finished yelling.

**Back in the Waiting room**

* * *

**Bella**

I was watching the receptionist walk away this was not going to end well when uncle Aro touch's her had she's going to be dinner for someone tonight, I walk over to Jasper and he pulls me in to a hug he nuzzles my neck making me moan.

All of a sudden we all hear Marcus cussing the receptionist out for refusing Ares entrance it was funny I started to laugh but daddy shot me a glare I sighed and cuddled closer to Jasper a murmur "I love you Jasper."

The receptionist walks out a little pale and said for all of us to go to the throne room.

Ares – "You can come with us miss."

Receptionist – "Yes sir" she gulped.

We walk in to the throne room and Ares nods his head at Aro and the 2 other kings.

Aro – "Hello Sir what can we do for you this long day?"

Jasper looks at Bella and she mind speaks to every member of the Cullen family except for Alice "These are Royal vampire games a show for his lackeys as you know Carlisle they are your old friends, we will be talking in private in 30 minutes and I didn't tell Alice so play dumb like she will, but remember she will be trying to turn us against each other say hurtful thing so beware."

* * *

**Bella**

We waited for the games to finish and then Aro turned his attention on me.

Aro – "Hello Bella, How are you?"

Bella – "I am well master thank you, how are you and your brothers?"

Aro – "We have had a rather disturbing guest he says he has info on the Major saying he abused his mate that his mate seeks retubution."

Bella – "Really Master can we meet this man please? Because I know for a fact Jasper & Alice where never mates even you Marcus should know that so why didn't you send him back to his coven and get his coven leader to deal punishment?"

Caius – "Miss Bella you are being a tad forward with your kings! Are you not?"

Bella – (I look at them and Caius realised something else was going on and it concerns the Major, I could see his gears turning in his head, He looks at Marcus, that's when Marcus looks at everyone in the room more closely, it clicks and he jumps up and runs out of the room yelling for the guards to get the prisoner.) "That went well didn't it daddy."

Ares cracks up laughing.

Jasper looks at Bella then he realised what Marcus's powers are to see bonds.

Aro – "It looks like I need the room cleared, brothers stay, Jane & Alec, Felix & Dmitri stay everyone else go."

As everyone sees the vampires leave Ares grabs on to the receptionist arms she shriek's out loud.

Ares – "Aro she will be dealt with by yourself or the guard but if I get a greeting like I did when I came in before people will regret it."

Aro – "Felix your dinner tonight, you all ways wanted her now you got her she dies no turning for giving the Volturi a bad name.

Felix – "Thank you my king." She must have pissed Aro of she was his favourite.

Ares – "No Felix she said I couldn't see Aro because I had no appointment then she continued to tell her future king that I was not important you remember the last one who did that to me I am being lenient this time next time I take who ever refuses me and send them to Hades she's getting lucky this time." I growled.

Emmett – "Ares one of your sons have sent a group of young girls to hades because they said they wouldn't have sex with him, and going by this vision he is getting ready to send someone to hurt his nephew these girls are the prissy type cry when they are dirty can't have their way oh god and they are cheerleaders, he can't do anything to them because they don't deserve to be their they are just vain self-centred, he's yelling come get them now Are's I think he sent this vision." Wow that's what Hades looks like.

Ares – I laughed when Emmett finished the vision, "I will go when this is fixed."

* * *

**Marcus**

When I seen the bonds of the Cullen family and then I looked at the major he had a bond with the Demigod and with Ares hmm interesting they only meet 3 hours ago.

Then when I focused of Alice she had no bonds not even with her mate that's here trying to get the Major killed, hmm.

Aro – "Alice come here please."

Alice – "I hate feeling blind not having visions to help me. So I do what I could only do I held my head out to Aro."

Aro – I have seen all the bad things Alice has done to assure she gets her own way, She has even lied to here coven and the man she calls mate to string him on, Don't get me wrong she loves him but they are not mates but he doesn't seem to know that poor vampire now he might have to die for his stupidity.

* * *

**Volturi Judgement**

Hello everyone my name is Aro I am one of the kings these are the others Marcus & Caius we run the vampire nation so humans don't find out about us, we take our law seriously, these are our laws.

* * *

**Vampire Laws**

Don't let human's know

Mates are to be protected

Don't abuse our Covens

Coven Leaders are the enforcers for Volturi

Don't lie to a vampire about being your mate

No killing or trying to kill vampire mates

* * *

I am here to day with a problem about some people who are trying to cause havoc on their own coven out of selfish needs.

Today my first witness is Dante Cullen he joined the Cullen Coven and became a Cullen on the express thought Alice Cullen is his mate, please come Dante.

Aro – "Why are you here saying Major Jasper Whitlock is abusing his mate? Even after they divorced and even now she says to you that you 2 are mates? What has Jasper done to you for you to come here and request him to be killed?"

Dante – "He hurt Alice, he used to beat her up and he is dragging Alice down with his dirty ways, Jasper is a monster and he deserves to die." I growled.

Aro – "How is Major Jasper Whitlock Cullen a monster in your eyes? How old are you Dante? Who turned you?

Aro knew all the answers Alice turned him just before Bella's birthday blow up at the time no one really noticed her gone for long amounts of time, The sire bond is what Alice told him is a mate bond even Marcus confirmed it.

Dante – "He killed people and turned people in the south at the times of the war, I am just over 600 years."

3rd person point of view

The Cullen's gasped this was hard on them they loved Alice and to cause this much pain is not good.

Aro – "Who turned you? Answer now."

Dante – (Looked at Alice bottom lip trembling) "It was Alice."

Aro – "Did Alice say you two are mates?"

Dante – "Yes master" I wanted to say more but I was scared too.

Aro – "I want you to know that you and Alice are not mates if you don't believe me ask Marcus."

Dante – (I look at Marcus and asked) "Is she my mate or is it the sire bond?"

Marcus – (I see the pain in his eyes thinking he was lied to) "I am sorry Dante what you feel is the sire bond, she is not your mate and if I am correct your mate is one of my guard."

Dante – "Who please"(I got a bit scared because I am actually gay, sex with girls is really hard to accomplish.)

Aro – "What we will do with you Dante is because your mate is one of my guards you will live here with him to prove you are not like Alice."

Dante – "You knew I was gay? Who is he please master, I only did what Alice asked of me because I felt compelled it was like I had no say."

Marcus – "Felix step forward please, this is your mate, congrats and show him the right way."

Felix – "Yes master" growled Felix

Dante – When I heard Marcus call Felix and say I was his mate I groaned I seen people look at me but that was when I realised that if my mate wasn't here I would have been put to death, at least I know why I have been dreaming about him since I got here, "Thank you master for letting me have my mate I know if my mate was never one of your guard I would be dead now. So I will do what are in the best interest of my mate's reputation I won't let him down or you 3 my kings. Could I all so say something to the Cullen's?"(The Cullen's nod.) "I am sorry my power is to see what is in the mind of a vampire/human, I see pictures of what is and has happened, I didn't take in to consideration her having visions I didn't until I got here Alice kept me away from every one all I knew is she flaked out when I asked her about she said it happened to her before she was turned and it didn't fix how things would normally she just said she would go in to lala land of a sort and then be ok, I was never sure but the only time I could come near you was when Edward wasn't there, I assume now she didn't want Edward to read my mind. Alice all so told me she messed with Edwards powers as well."

Aro – "How did she mess with his powers?"

Dante – " She all so has the power of suggestion, she told me she meddled with it."

Edward growled low and threating  
Aro – "Edward stop we will fix it. What else?"

Dante – "Alice said all she done was suggest to Edward he can only hear at all times and he couldn't turn it off when he wanted."

Edward – "I have never been able to stop the voices she is lying." I growled.

Carlisle – "No son that's not true when I first turned you, you could stop the voices at will but when you decided to rebel on the veggie diet and went to humans do you remember telling me about a vampire you meet, you said she looked like a teenage boy dressed in street clothes maybe it was Alice because at the time she was poor and had nowhere to live I think that was before she meet up with Jasper, I didn't think about it until now but you basically said your powers went crazy because of your guilt for taking human life even if they were the scums of the earth. Hmmm Aro could you get someone to see if you have street clothes here from the early 1900's for Alice please?"

Aro – I could see were this was going and if it was true how many more powers where messed with? "Jane get the clothes, Alec look in the library and see what we got that explains our powers to us and see if it say's when the vampire's dead does the powers originally revert back to how they are supposed to?"

Carlisle – "Thank you master."

Edward – "Thank you master."

Jasper – "So I'm not in trouble because of false accusations am I because if I have to I will kill anyone who comes near me or mate, Father can take care of himself be a benevolent that he is, and I know the truth now so…"

Aro – I looked at Major and Bella, then to Marcus he nods his head, then I look at Ares he just laughs at what is going through my head the bastared. "Major if you know the truth then why ask me?"

Jasper – "Not to be nasty but sometimes you can be a ruthless bastared and take what you want I just wanted you to know that my life is with Bella and anyone who tries to take me from her after all the crap Alice put me through will have to deal with not Jasper but Major and we all know the difference between the two and father would have anyone's balls for hurting his Bella so I know I am safe."

Aro – " Well said."

* * *

Jane comes rushing in with clothes Bella mutters an incantation and the clothes are on Alice and she looks like she hasn't had a shower in a long time.

Aro – "Well Edward does she look familiar?"

Edward – I want to kill her she fucked with our lives and messed with my power making me think my powers fucked up from guilt. "Yes master it was Alice there that night, with all being dirty her scent is covered and different colours of clothes but yes her."

Alice started to screech at everyone.

Alec – "Master, Master I found the book! You kill her and everything she ever did is reversed power wise."

Aro – "Thank you Alec, Take your position. Alice you are sentenced to death for what was stated earlier. Felix do your job before you take your mate to you rooms and you have 2 weeks of for your mating (I Looked at and the look Ares gave I amended the time for his mating holiday) Ahh Felix sorry 1 month from you mating." I grumbled.

Felix – "Thank you Master Aro. Thank you Ares have a good day, Come on mate you can share the treat our kings gave me." I said with a growl.

**They left and then we talked…..**

**What should happen next?**

**What should be done to Alice?**


End file.
